


作茧自缚~番外01

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	作茧自缚~番外01

番外01

 

骏太くん的到来

pm 5:50

踩着下班点准时回到家里的堂本光一一进门，就察觉到坐在沙发上抱着玩偶的刚用一种非常热烈的目光看着自己。

可爱是可爱啦，但是突然这样他会有点后背发凉。

“怎么了？”

凑过去讨了一个吻之后，堂本光一一边解着领带一边打算先去卧室换个衣服。

“浴室里水已经放好咯，家居服放在旁边的柜子上，洗发露用完之后买了新的在柜子里，入浴剂我也帮你放好了。”

“……啊，谢谢。”

搭在浴室门把手的手最终还是放下了，光一绕过沙发坐在刚身边，连人带玩偶一起抱进怀里之后亲了亲他的脸颊。

“今天不是去冈田家看小茉了么，发生什么了？”

提起冈田家刚刚出生一个月多的冈田由茉，刚果然露出了非常柔软的神色，绘声绘色的跟光一讲小茉现在会对外界事物有反应了，在她耳边摇小铃铛的话就会冲自己笑，小手的握力也变得很厉害，会握住自己的食指晃来晃去。

堂本光一不怎么喜欢小孩子也并不懂得如何和小孩子相处，第一次和刚一起去冈田家看小由茉的时候冈田还把孩子放进他怀里，那时候小由茉还软趴趴的脖子都要小心的护着，吓得堂本光一动都不敢动，自此他就对这种孱弱的生物敬而远之了。

所以有时候他会庆幸自己遇见的对的人是刚，他们不会有孩子，所以他也不用去担心原生家庭会对自己的孩子造成的影响，就如同他那样。

这两年来刚有他宠着，有堂本老爷子堂本明美Gackt冈田夫妇甚至长濑惯着，性子比过去开朗了许多也自信了许多。可以说刚已经逐步的走出了童年时期所受到的家庭影响，只是光一就没那么幸运了，父亲可以算是被他送进了监狱，母亲回到娘家之后一直不愿意再见他。刚的存在可以让他把内心的阴暗面压到最深处，可是那些曾经受到过的伤害毕竟摆在那里，是永远不可能消失的。

光一就这么沉默着听刚跟他讲，他很享受这种两个人独处的平淡又温馨的时光，但是刚的下一句话却让他几乎觉得自己耳朵出了问题。

“呐，光一，我们去领养一个孩子好不好？”

“……刚，这可不是一时冲动的事情哦。”

堂本光一曾经的人生计划里，这个时候他就该有一个继承人了，也正因如此两年前他和刚才那么痛苦的彼此折磨过，因而他现在听到孩子的话题，甚至不太想继续下去。可是看着刚亮晶晶的眼睛里的期待，他又没办法直接把拒绝的话说出口，只好选择了一个折中的说法。

“其实我之前就有这样的想法了，而且也不是说你同意了我们就立刻去孤儿院领养一个，当然是要慢慢接触，孤儿院那边也肯定要考察很多东西啊。”

那是在小由茉出生的时候，刚陪着冈田一起等在产房门外，饶是他认识冈田准一这么多年，他都从来没见过冈田露出那样的表情——他抱着怀里刚刚出生的小baby，像是捧着珍宝一样，又忍不住好奇的用指尖轻轻碰孩子的脸。冈田准一虽然性子温和，但是记忆力里刚还真没见到他哭过，可是那天年轻有为的警察把孩子交给护士安顿好疲惫的妻子之后一个人躲在角落里边傻笑边抹眼泪。

刚看着他那个样子，忽然觉得内心柔软的一塌糊涂。

然后就非常非常的想拥有一个孩子，他和光一的孩子。

他当然知道生理上来说他们两个人不会有孩子，可是刚很看重人与人之间的缘分而不是血缘，如果他们两个人在孤儿院遇到了他觉得很有缘的孩子，那对他来说就足够了。

这件事情最终因为堂本光一的沉默以对而搁置了下来，刚知道对于光一来说接受一个人踏入他的生活不是容易的事情，他虽然有心改变，但也不想逼他，日子还长，总可以一点一点慢慢来。

不过刚现在念大三，选择了服装设计的科目让他的时间变得自由灵活了许多，再加上光一晚回来的日子会提前发讯息给他，刚在跟做了社会新闻记者的相田静了解了一点相关内容之后，选择了学校附近的一家孤儿院去做义工。

这件事情没跟光一讲，刚不想才跟他说了这件事情就给光一这么大的压力，等他学会了怎么照顾孩子之后再跟光一提这件事情也不晚，至少让他的恋人做一个良好的心理准备。

孤儿院里有一个和刚同龄的工作人员，是个女孩子，相处起来觉得大大咧咧的但是对孩子们却异常的细心和温柔，和刚也很有共同的话题聊，没多久两个人就成了关系很不错的朋友。

“刚，拜托啦，我知道跟别人撒谎是我不对，可谁让她们一直嘲笑我没有谈过恋爱，哎呀就这一次你陪我一起去嘛。”

筱原友惠这个不达目的誓不罢休的劲头让刚很无奈，左思右想的那天自己刚好也有空，看对方这么可怜的样子帮她一次就帮她一次吧。

当天筱原友惠还特意准备了情侣装，刚心说我跟我正牌恋人都还没试过穿情侣装呢，但实在对筱原友惠半点办法都没有，只好老老实实的穿了衣服陪她去见上京来找她玩的老家亲友。

本来这些天光一正忙着谈一个企划案，总是到深夜才回家，有一天甚至直接留宿到了公司。所以刚也没提前跟光一打招呼，放学之后就直接到了跟筱原友惠约定的地点。

“刚君，这边这边。”

刚一走出地铁站，就看到穿着和自己同款T恤的友惠正挽着另一个女孩子的手，身边还站着一个女孩子，筱原友惠正向自己挥着手。

说实话刚不太擅长应付女孩子，本来他就怕生，再加上筱原友惠的两个地元朋友一直在不断的打量着他，这目光实在让人不怎么舒服。不过看着筱原友惠也有点尴尬的，在买东西的间歇冲自己抱歉的笑笑，刚也就实在找不到什么理由生气了，只好认命的陪着三个女孩子在商业街一路吃吃喝喝，顺便还承担了付钱跟拎东西的工作。

这一逛就逛到了夜色降临，筱原友惠才好说歹说的要带两个女孩子去定好的酒店，刚才得以脱身。

夕阳在西边一点点沉下去，街道两边的灯板就一点点亮起来，这样的氛围让刚也生出了有点懒洋洋的心情来，干脆也不急着回家了，悠悠闲闲的插着口袋在路边散步。

心里还盘算着过了这段日子等光一不忙的话时候，想要带他去孤儿院看看，他现在在孤儿院里有一个特别喜欢的孩子，他是在刚才进去孤儿院做义工的那天被送进孤儿院的，于是筱原友惠就手把手的交他怎么照顾孩子。那孩子现在才刚两岁多，被送进孤儿院的时候身上唯一写着字的就是他的奶瓶上写着骏太，所以孤儿院登记的时候就写了这孩子的名字是骏太。

刚觉得他和骏太特别的有缘分，不仅是因为时间上的巧合，那孩子长得和他小时候还有几分相似，心里不免的就又多喜欢了几分。加上那孩子是刚被送进孤儿院，有些不合群又有些环境突然改变导致孩子的不适应，刚就自告奋勇的答应院长多陪陪骏太。

心里这么想着事情步子就不由得慢下来，等刚反应过来的时候，才发现有一辆黑色的车子一直跟在他的身侧。

“yara？”

开车的是屋良，即便透过暗色的车窗玻璃。他也能看到后排的光一脸色不是很好。刚有些奇怪的皱了皱眉，跟屋良问了好之后拉开车门坐进了后座。

堂本光一抿了抿嘴并没有出声，只是扯了扯脖子上的领带朝着刚的方向挪了挪。刚干脆也不说话了，任由屋良开着车到了现在光一公司的地址。

“因为明天一大早光一先生还要开会，所以今天就在公司休息了。”眼看着堂本光一牵着刚的手也不说话，屋良只好硬着头皮帮光一解释，“那光一先生，刚君，我就先走了。”

“嗯，路上小心哦。”

 

然后两个人就一起手牵手上了电梯，光一的公司占据了最顶上三层，而光一的办公室在最顶层面向街道的一边。最初公司落成的时候刚来过，因而他现在也可以按照自己的记忆走到光一的办公室，摁亮灯之后整个宽敞又豪华的办公室就映入眼帘，还没等刚迈开步子，牵着他的手的光一就又摁灭了电灯。

牵着他的手也猛然收紧起来。

下一秒光一就放开了刚的手，揽着他的腰把脑袋埋进刚的肩窝。还没等刚开口，就感觉到光一开始撕扯他身上这件衣服，侧颈也被他咬的有点痛。

刚这下也大概猜到了光一在闹别扭，两年前的话他大概会手足无措又委屈的挣扎，但现在他只是稍微侧开脑袋任由光一毫无章法的亲吻着他，然后在对方的动作渐渐的柔和下来之后，才伸出手轻轻的拍了拍光一的后背。

“怎么了？”

一片黑暗里刚看不到光一的表情，但是这不妨碍他能感觉到光一有些低落的情绪。

“我看到了。”

果然。

刚叹了口气。

“所以光一你不信任我吗？”

肩膀上也挨了一口，光一收紧了抱着他腰的双手，“我只是，很讨厌很讨厌那个画面。”

“你是我一个人的。”

那个刚和同龄的女孩子走在一起的画面，即便两个人穿着情侣装，光一也还不至于真的以为两个人有什么，但是他依然非常讨厌这个外人看来很登对的画面，就好像不断的提醒着他两个人17岁的年龄差，不断的提醒着他两个人一起外出的时候让别人产生的误解。

刚有点无奈又有点害羞的笑了笑，庆幸黑暗里光一看不到他因为这句话而有点发红的脸。他回抱住光一，凑过去亲了亲对方。

“光一桑闹别扭的样子真可爱。”

然后嘴巴就被堵住了，光一搂着他的脖子不断吸允着刚的嘴唇，另一只手也伸进了刚的后背里来回揉捏着腰上的软肉。

算起来两个人也有段时间没有做过了，所以即使地点不太对劲刚还是很动情的揽住光一的脖子微微抬起头来迎合着这个吻。手臂向下抱住光一的腰的时候还在想着这个家伙又瘦了，回头要记得做点好吃的给他补补。

刚知道光一办公室里有方便他工作忙不完时留宿的一间休息室，地方不大里面也只有一张单人床，但非要凑合一下也不是不可以。

但是很明显他在这件事情上没有和他一贯默契的恋人达成一致，光一搂着他的背凭靠着对于办公室布局的熟悉带着他在黑暗的办公室里向边缘移动，等刚意识到的时候，光一已经拉开了落地玻璃窗的窗帘。

窗外的霓虹灯照进来，让屋子里稍微有了些亮光，一开始刚是背靠着玻璃的，身体的火热隔着T恤触碰到冷冰冰的玻璃让他忍不住瑟缩了一下，接着就听到光一低沉的笑声。

“第一次看到这个玻璃窗我就想这么干了。”

身上的T恤是被扯下来的，刚清楚的听到布料被撕裂的声音，有些无奈的想这家伙果然还在闹别扭，只能回头跟友惠说抱歉了。

接着就没有余裕想其他有的没的的事情，光一今天显得很急躁，顶着刚靠在玻璃上之后就一边半强迫着刚仰着头和他接吻一边伸手解开了刚的皮带，灵巧的手指隔着内裤力道合适的揉捏着刚的性器，很快就感觉到棉质内裤的前段完全湿掉了。

即便外面是五光十色的霓虹灯，照进屋子里的光亮也很有限，刚并不能太清楚的看到光一的表情，但就是这样交错的光线中他所看到的抿着唇撩拨着自己身体的光一，简直性感的惊人。

于是刚伸出手，先是搭在了光一的锁骨上，接着因为常年弹吉他而带着薄茧的指尖一点一点向下滑，在乳首上停住来回的揉捏之后，又向下一句来到光一的小腹，再接着隔着西装裤摸上了光一高昂的下身。

“光一先生看起来积攒了很多呢。”

自从长岛去世之后，刚对光一的称呼就从光一先生变成了光一，这也算是象征着两个人结束了过去的情人关系变成了真正意义上对等的恋人。不过因为刚本来就是年下的一方，所以常常在情事中撩拨光一的时候还是喜欢叫他［光一先生］。

这句话很明显收到了成效，本来还有闲心思慢慢做前戏的堂本光一明显呼吸一沉，手下即可扯掉了刚现在身上唯一的遮蔽物，手指弯曲将刚的性器握在手里来回的揉搓，不断的吸允着刚的侧颈和肩膀，试图让自己的恋人尽快到达高潮。

“呐，tsuyo，你知道我每天从这里看出去的是怎样的风景吗？”

在刚还没反应过来这句话是什么意思的时候，就感觉到自己的身体被光一反转了过来变成了趴在玻璃窗上的姿势，恐高加上有可能被别人窥视的羞切让刚立刻在光一手里泄了出来，颤抖着的身体散发着火热的温度，连身下的玻璃都开始一点点变热起来。刚趴在玻璃上被迫看着窗外的风景，手掌压在光滑的玻璃上想找到一个着力点都没办法，虽然知道是非常牢固的钢化玻璃但依然忍不住担心它会碎掉的恐惧感，再加上刚刚经历过高潮，生理性的眼泪充满着刚圆滚滚的眼睛，他稍微回过头去看光一，眼神里充满了乞求。

“不要……不要在这里做……”

“我一直，一直都很想让你看看哦，这里望出去的风景。”

光一却像没听到他说的话一样，沾着精液的手在小穴周围按压着，然后试探性的伸进去一根手指，因为过度的紧张刚的身体非常的紧绷，一根手指的进出都非常困难。

光一这才停下来，安抚似的亲亲刚的耳根。

“乖，把你自己交给我，不会有问题的。”

放弃直接做扩张之后，光一的手指在刚的大腿之间来回的抚摸，甚至伸出指甲来在刚的大腿根轻轻搔刮着，惹得趴在玻璃上的刚一阵一阵颤抖，才发泄过的性器也颤颤微微的有些抬起头来。

光一这才重新开始试着把手指伸进刚的后穴，不断的屈伸着手指试图摸到刚身体内的某一点，直到能够伸进去三根手指的时候，某一点上他突然感觉到刚的膝盖一软，软绵绵的呻吟声也随之响起。

“……呜呜……kochan……那里……再深一点……呜”

趴在玻璃上的刚已然没办法靠自己的力量站直，玻璃上有没有着力点，只能靠光一扶着他的腰，沉浸在情欲里的人不断的摆动着腰部想得到更大的快感，说着自己平时绝对说不出口的那些话。

光一这时才把手指抽出来，将自己忍耐多时的性器抵在刚的后穴上磨蹭了几下，听到刚不乐意的哼唧了几声之后，抬起手臂扣住刚扒在玻璃上的手，一口气贯穿了刚的身体。

光一的每一下抽插都像是要穿透刚的身体，他趴在玻璃上其实已经被欲望折磨的没办法睁大眼睛看清外面，但是意识里还知道自己是趴在顶层玻璃窗上，所以下意识的就害怕这样猛烈的动作会撞破玻璃，光一的动作越激烈，刚就越忍不住绷紧身体，因此后穴死死的绞着光一的欲望，让身后的男人不停的发出满足的叹喟。

到最后刚是真的一点力气都没有了，身后的男人在他身体里射了一次之后都没有休息多久就开始了下一轮进攻，刚的膝盖微曲着根本没办法承受自己身体的重量，骶骨也因为一直蹭在玻璃上而有些发胀的疼，光一把他压在玻璃窗上却好像一点也不知道满足一样。

刚努力的睁开眼睛，被泪水充满了的眼睛看向窗外的霓虹灯都觉得好像连成了一条，他的额头抵在玻璃上，身后人的每一下抽插都让他感觉到被拥有的快感——那是一种就好像即便现在这块玻璃碎掉两个人真的没命了也无所谓的感觉。

光一最后的几下抽插简直像要把他吞进肚子里，刚几乎是边哭着边迎来了这次高潮，接着就感觉光一的性器在自己的身体里喷射出一股热流。

 

这才被转过来可以看着光一的脸，刚抬起已经软绵绵的手臂搭在光一的肩膀上，整个人的体重都靠在光一身上，喘着气刚刚一直在呻吟哭叫的嗓音现在还很沙哑。

“我刚刚想……要是玻璃碎掉我掉下去的话……我这辈子都不要原谅你。”

情事过后的光一明显心情好了许多，笑吟吟的把刚横抱起来亲了亲他湿漉漉的额角，

“我要是拽不住你的话，就和你一起掉下去。”

明明该是开玩笑的话，偏偏这个男人漂亮的眼睛里满是认真和温柔。

刚没搭话，却低下头在黑暗里偷偷抿嘴笑了起来。

休息室里有浴室，但只是非常简陋的一个淋浴头，毕竟自从搬到这里办公，光一大概只有一次或者两次留宿过，只要不过零点他都还是想回家睡觉，哪怕只能轻手轻脚的爬上床抱抱已经熟睡的刚也让他觉得幸福。也就是屋良细心，至少该准备的沐浴用品都还备着。刚自己是一点力气都没有了，但是洗澡又是必须的，不高兴的撅着嘴让光一抱着他勉勉强强的洗了澡，浴袍也只有一件，光一给刚套上之后把自家脸上放在单人床上，才简单的冲了澡。

1.2宽的单人床睡下两个男人多少有点勉强，但是光一把刚紧紧的搂在怀里，反而让床看起来还有些余裕。

“友惠酱……就是你今天看到的那个女生，是我在孤儿院认识的。”

“孤儿院？”

感觉到搂着自己的怀抱又紧了一些，刚干脆把所有的事情都和光一讲了，从他看着由茉出生到动了想收养孩子的心思，再到他去孤儿院做义工，一直负责照顾的孩子……接着沉默下来，等待着光一的反应。

黑暗里他看不清光一点上到底是怎样的神情，可是男人说话的声音带着一如既往的沉稳和令他安心的温柔。

“带我去看看吧，孤儿院的孩子们。”

孤儿院比光一想象的要干净整洁也温馨许多，孩子们按照年龄的大小被分在了不同的区域和房间，由刚负责照顾的那个孩子骏太君在靠着老师宿舍比较近的位置。

光一一见到那孩子就明白筱原友惠为什么把他介绍给刚了——那双圆滚滚的眼睛和刚太像了。而且不仅仅是眼睛无关，五官更是有些相似，光一想这样子的话大概孩子和领养人之间会有一种亲切感，更有利于领养的成功。

他们两个人进去的时候正是孤儿院的手工课时间，骏太君的年龄还小，筱原友惠只是给了他几只蜡笔让他在白纸上自己画图。比起别的孩子在互相乱闹让友惠管得了这个管不了那个，骏太的确看起来不太合群，只是一个人坐在小角落里默默的拿着画笔在白纸上涂涂画画，偶尔抬起头来小脸上毫无波澜的扫过周围的孩子，又露出有些失望的神色来。

光一收紧了放在口袋里的手。

他像是看到了小时候的自己，孤独的，不合群的，却又期待着有谁能来给自己关怀。

那个时候是长岛一直照顾着自己，陪他玩儿抛接球，瞒着父母带他去看棒球比赛，给他讲睡前故事……现在长岛已经不在了，临去世前他最挂念的最不放心的人还是自己。刚和他说过，长岛先生辞世前的那段时间说的每一句话几乎都和他有关，他在担心没有他的照顾他的先生能不能过好以后的每一天，他在挂念经历了这种种之后他的先生能不能再次敞开心扉的拥抱这个世界。

光一的目光一直看着骏太，脑海里回放的全是他小时候的记忆。他没能好好地回报长岛先生，那自己是不是可以将长岛曾经对待自己的全心全意的照料，传递给这孩子呢。

他不知道，他真的不知道。

那孩子目光转向了他，接着定在他身边的刚身上，一直波澜无惊的表情变了，小孩子眯起眼睛来露出可爱的不得了的笑容，在胸前小幅度的朝着刚挥了挥手。而自己身边的刚，抬起手臂很大力的挥了挥作为回应。

一直紧绷着的身体慢慢的放松了下来，光一看着身边人的笑容，忍不住抿唇露出了一个非常非常轻的笑容。

然后他开了口。

“刚，我们带那孩子回家吧。”


End file.
